


When Ohno Failed to Remember

by NeenaShareefa



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeenaShareefa/pseuds/NeenaShareefa
Summary: It is Nino's birthday and Ohno, as usual, forgets.





	

“Tadaima…” Ohno spoke slowly as he entered the apartment, hoping that he would find a thin figure lying on the couch waiting for him, playing a wii and greeting him with a warm welcome, as per usual.  
  
  
No one was on the couch.  
  
  
“Nino?” Ohno called softly as he walked into their bedroom, hoping that he would find Nino there. He opened the door carefully, afraid that he would wake Nino up if he made too much noise. He was disappointed when he didn’t find Nino on their bed, in the bathroom, in the guest room or anywhere in their apartment.  
  
  
  
  
“It was almost midnight. Where is he?”  
  
  
  
  
Ohno suddenly realized that something wrong definitely happened, because it was so unlike Nino not to send him any messages while Ohno was out fishing. He usually reminded Ohno to eat breakfast or put on sun block to prevent him from being too tanned after days fishing on the ocean.  
  
  
Ohno sat on the couch, feeling exhausted and confused and dialed Nino’s number, but the latter’s phone was probably off because all Ohno could hear was a disconnected tone.  
  
  
“Tsk…” Disappointed by the unsuccessful phone call to Nino, he decided to call around to the other members to see if Nino was safely with them.  
  
  
First, he dialed Aiba-chan’s number, because he would be the first person Nino would go to. To add to Ohno’s disappointment, Aiba wasn’t with Nino.  
  
  
  
_“Ah, Leader. Sorry… I’m staying at Sho-chan’s apartment tonight and he’s not with us. I haven’t seen him at all today. Sorry…”_  
  
  
Ohno's brows furrowed in a frown, after hearing Aiba’s answer, and he dialed Jun’s number.  
  
  
After a series of failed phone calls, he finally gave up. Defeated by the extreme tiredness after fishing in the open sea for three days, still holding his cell phone tightly in his arms, Ohno Satoshi fitfully fell asleep on the couch.  
  
  
There is one thing that Ohno missed. He didn't check what the date was. If he’d only checked the calendar…

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  
  
The morning after, Ohno still didn't get any news from his boyfriend, but he decided to just let it go, since he had to shoot an episode of Himitsu no Arashi-chan with Jun.  
  
Even though the shooting went smoothly and the guest had so much fun with them, Ohno couldn’t really hide his troubled look from Jun.  
  
“What is it, Leader? Is there something wrong?” Jun asked with a concerned tone and patted his leader’s back softly after they finished the last take that day. “Is Nino giving you a hard time again? That brat really needs a lesson on how to treat his boyfriend properly.”  
  
“He wasn’t at our apartment when I was got back from fishing yesterday and I still can’t reach him,” Ohno answered him in a very weak tone, realizing how much he missed his boyfriend.  
  
Jun replied nonchalantly, “Ah, you were fishing again. He might be hanging out with one of his friends. Wait...“ He paused when it seemed that something was strange. “Ne, Leader…” he continued in a worried tone, looking at how troubled Ohno seemed to be.  
  
“Hm?” The older man responded idly while looking at his cell phone screen, waiting for any news from Nino.  
  
“How was the party?” Jun asked with a stern voice and his gaze locked on to Ohno as he finally realized the whole picture of what had happened here.  
  
The other man turned his head to meet Jun’s firm expression. A frown creased Ohno’s brows.  
  
“Party?” Ohno asked in confusion, but his voice became hoarse as he suddenly realized that he might have committed a big mistake.  
  
Jun lowered his tone and spoke his response like he was talking to a five year-old boy. “The party that you planned to celebrate Nino’s birthday. You said to me a few weeks ago that you wanted to celebrate his birthday, just the two of you. That is the reason why we didn’t prepare anything at his birthday.”  
  
Both of the men stared to each other; Jun showed his frustrated look while the other one was in a big shock, like he was just hit by a thunderbolt.  
  
Running both hands over his face and sighing frustratingly, almost yelling at his leader, Jun spoke up. “Not again.”  
  
“Leader, why are you so lame at these kind of things? How many times have you done this to Nino? ” Jun added in disbelief. “I know he loves you so much. But still, forgetting his birthday every year? Come on...”  
  
After a pause, Ohno seemed to snap back into sanity and he looked up to Jun resolutely with a very un-Ohno-like decision. “We have to hold an emergency meeting,” he said in an oddly authoritative voice. “Contact Sho-kun and Aiba-chan, I’ll meet you guys at our green room in the agency in an hour. See you…”  
  
“Riida, where are you going?” Jun called as he turned his head to follow Ohno’s movement.  
  
“Home. I have to get something,” Ohno answered with an excited tone. He ran as fast as he could, leaving Jun speechless and befuddled.  
  
“But… I have an important meeting in the next two hours.”

"You're always have some important meeting." Ohno speak almost yell, not irritated, "Just spare some time for me."

Jun can only do but sigh.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
  
Nino walked through the hospital hallway calmly. A few minutes ago, Aiba-chan had called and informed him that a car had hit their leader and now he was under treatment in ICU. He was in a coma.  
  
Nino had bought none of the things that Aiba said. He believed that it was just a trick to lure him out of his hideout.  
  
In front of an isolated glass room, he saw the over-emotional Aiba hugging Sho tightly and crying his heart out, while Jun was standing there nervously, biting his lips and not even trying to hide his trembling hands.  
  
He also saw Ohno’s personal manager and their group manager sitting on the row of chairs with pale faces and their heads hanging low.  
  
“Yeah right guys. Do you think I will buy your childish scenario?” Nino said coldly as he got closer to his friend and took a seat across from the glass room. His signature smirk appeared spontaneously on his face and Jun gave him the coldest glare he ever gave to any living creature on earth.  
  
“Ninomiya! What the hell are you talking about? Leader is in critical condition right now. How could you think that this is a joke?” Jun snapped to the older man. His face flushed red because of the anger. From his hoarse voice, Nino could tell that Jun had been crying not too long ago.  
  
“He… the doctor… said… he… would… he… won't…” Aiba’s mumbling was cut short by his own bawling and he tightened his hug with Sho.  
  
“Really? If he’s really in a coma and almost died, how come none of his family is here?”  
  
Right after he finished speaking out his doubt to his friends, four figures appeared, walking in their direction: the doctor, Ohno’s father, his mother and his sister.  
  
Nino could see how much pain Ohno’s parents and sister were in. When his manager had first called him to say that Ohno got into an accident because a car hit him when he was searching for Nino, he thought that it was another way to make him come out of his hideout.  
  
His band mates were actors, even though they weren’t any better than him, but still they could act. It was a piece of cake for them to pretend to look sad and miserable, but Ohno’s parents and sister - they wouldn’t agree to this kind of prank.  
  
“This is not true, right? This is just a joke, right?” Nino’s voice sounded hesitant and he looked at the other people there with a worried look. He stood up and walked towards the doctor. “This is just a joke, right?”  
  
The doctor shook his head and looked back at Nino understandingly. “We already tried our best to save him. We’re so sorry.”  
  
Nino frowned and grabbed the doctor’s hand roughly. He started to panic because Ohno’s mom had started to whimper and cry uncontrollably.  
  
“No. This can’t be true. No way. You have to save him. You… He was okay when he left for fishing few days ago. No…” Nino’s voice started to crack and his knees couldn’t hold his weight anymore and he fell to the ground. He felt someone grab his hand and lift him to stand up.  
  
A few minutes later, he sat in front of Ohno, who was attached to a life-support machine. The beeping sounds of the machine made Nino’s head dizzy.  
  
He was still in a state of disbelief, but when Ohno’s mother had asked him to accept the worst scenario that could happen, he finally saw that this wasn’t a joke. Ohno might be paralyzed, Ohno might stay in a coma forever and _worse_ , Ohno might die.  
  
“Ohchan, this is only a joke, ne? Please don't do this to me.” Nino pleaded to the figure who slept peacefully on the hospital bed.  
  
Nino held Ohno’s hand and the older man’s fingers were as cold as ice. That sent his imagination crazy, because he knew that he couldn’t bear losing his Ohchan.  
  
“I am so sorry Ohchan, for selfishly leaving you and making you panic. Please, wake up. I won't do that again anymore. It’s okay for you to forget my birthday as long as you are alive and breathing again. Please…” Nino couldn’t hold his tears anymore and began crying like a baby, wanting to hug Ohno so badly.  
  
The only sounds that filled the glass room were that of the machine and Nino’s sobs. When he heard a knock on the glass from the outside, he turned his head to see a big poster with ‘Happy Belated Birthday Kazu’, ‘Sorry for always forgetting” and ‘I LOVE YOU’ lifted by Aiba, Sho and Jun.  
  
“Happy birthday, Kazu. I am so sorry for being such a forgetful jerk and I love you,” Ohno said sincerely as he drew the oxygen hose away from his mouth and propped himself up in a sitting position.  
  
“Huh! I knew that this was just a prank. You even brought your parents into this?” Nino scoffed and released his hands from Ohno’s arms, but when he was about to move, Ohno grabbed his wrists and pulled him into his embrace.  
  
“I’m so sorry, Kazu. Please forgive me.” Ohno used his routine expression to make Nino loosen his anger a little by using his pleading voice and opening his eyes so widely. The latter tried not to turn his body to face Ohno, because he knew that Ohno was pouting and he would never have the heart to refuse anything that came from those very lips.  
  
“You said that it’d be okay that I forgot your birthday if I wake up,” Ohno said stubbornly.  
  
“Yeah. How’s my acting, old man?” Nino replied coldly, “You think you’re going to deceive the best actor in Arashi with this kind of stunt?”  
  
Ohno shook Nino’s body eagerly, while the other Arashi members outside the glass room were starting to knock on the glass wall. They were screaming and saying something, but the men inside the glass room kept ignoring them.  
  
“So you will never forgive me? Fine, then I will stay in a coma forever.” Ohno spoke in a hoarse voice as he put the oxygen hose back and laid back on the bed.  
  
Nino turned his body to face Ohno with a shocked expression and slapped Ohno’s head. “You’re not even sick. How’s that possible, old man?”  
  
”Don't hit me. I’m a patient.” Ohno replied with a pout and shut his eyes tightly. “And Kazu will never forgive me.”  
  
“I won’t.”  
  
“Then I’d rather die.”  
  
“Then let me prepare your funeral service. How do you want it? What flowers should I prepare? Red roses? Jasmines? Lilies?” Nino raised his voice and made his way out of the room.  
  
Just when he was about to walk outside the room, he saw a wooden frame with a drawing in it.  
  
He walked closer towards the drawing and he had to hold his breath when he looked at it closely.  
  
It was Nino in the picture.  
  
It was Nino sitting in front of the piano, wearing glasses and sweat was all over his face.  
  
It was Nino playing his solo, Niji, in their AAA concert.  
  
There was a long pause before Ohno was suddenly standing next to Nino, hugging him from the back.  
  
“I loved it when Kazu played that song, because that song is about us. Kazu played that song in front of thousands people, but I know that you sang it for me.” Ohno spoke softly and dropped his chin on Nino’s shoulder. “You made me feel so special.”  
  
  
Nino could felt the tears that started to build in his eyes, but being the brat that he was, he would never want people to see him in this situation, so he held his tears.  
  
  
“So?” Nino replied idly.  
  
  
“I want to treasure the moment when I felt that I was loved by Kazu.” Ohno turned Nino’s body to face him. His hands were still holding Nino’s wrists tightly, and he looked at Nino with a loving expression. “Because when there are times you are tired of being with me, I still have those moments in me.”  
  
They looked at each other without saying anything before Nino sighed heavily and this time it was him who rested his chin on the other’s shoulder.  
  
“You sure know how to speak when it is needed.” Defeated by Ohno’s sweet words, he gave up his stubbornness.  
  
Smiling widely, knowing that he was forgiven, Ohno lifted Nino’s head and cupped his cheek. He stroked Nino’s jaw line carefully before placing a chaste kiss to Nino’s lips.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  
Outside the glass room, the other Arashi members were waiting impatiently - especially Jun, who wanted the sappy scene to end as soon as possible.  
  
“Until when do we have to hold these posters?” Jun asked between his frustration and tiredness because of lifting the posters for almost ten minutes.  
  
“I think we can put it down now,” Sho answered optimistically.  
  
A groan of frustration came out of Jun’s throat, before he passed the poster to Aiba’s. “I’m leaving. They don't need us anymore I guess. Ah… they started to kiss… Ick…” Jun expressed his annoyance. “Somebody please close the curtain. Please…”  
  
“Ne, Junpon. It's not like you haven't seen a kiss scene before.” Aiba giggled in the middle of his reply and held on to Sho’s wrist. “Shochan would never forget my birthday ne?”  
  
The older man nodded his head confidently, earning a bright, wide smile from Aiba. “Never, Masaki. Never. I would never do that to you.”  
  
“Let’s leave them.” Sho ordered the other members and made his way down the corridor when he heard Jun’s scream.  
  
“Argh… There’s tongue! Go get a room!”  
  
  
Amused by their friend’s action, Sho and Aiba giggled all along the way to the elevator.  
  
  
“They’re already in a room anyway. I had reserved the room for a whole day if they want to use it,” Aiba added proudly and Sho burst out in laughter. “Thanks to Jun-sama’s brilliant scenario.”  
  
  
“Argh! Crap, Aiba. Cut it out, would you!”  
  
  
That was Jun’s final scream before the elevator doors closed to leave the two lovers to enjoy their time.  
  


 

 

* * *

 

 

  
  
“So how did you think up this whole scenario?” Nino asked Ohno as they sat on the couch at their apartment, “I know the others had to help you. You’re not nearly mischievous enough to come up with this all on your own.”  
  
  
“That’s your specialty,” Ohno replied teasingly.  
  
  
They both were enjoying Nino’s belated birthday cake and celebrating their failed private party after they got back from the hospital. No, they were not using the glass room that Aiba reserved. Ohno thought it wasn’t a wise idea, since they already making too much trouble at the hospital.  
  
  
“And don’t you forget it!” Nino responded enthusiastically, pinching his leader’s cheeks eagerly, “But come on! This was almost at my level of trickery. How did you do it?”  
  
  
“Well…”  
  


 

 

* * *

 

 

  
  
  
_Eight hours before, right after Jun found out that Ohno forgot Nino’s birthday again, he arranged an emergency meeting at Johnny’s Agency, minus Nino. They discussed a plan to get Nino out from his hideout in their green room.  
  
  
The four of them sat together and Aiba was the one who spoke up first, “Ne, Leader. How could you forget his birthday again this year? I set the reminder in your cell phone and you still missed it?”  
  
  
Unable to answer Aiba’s question, Ohno only gave a blank expression and stared at the other member with a confused look.  
  
  
“That’s not important anymore, Masaki. The case now is that we have to help Leader find Nino, and then apologize to him.” Sho responded to Aiba’s question wisely.  
  
  
“Then we have to think about something to get that brat come back home without making any fuss to the media.” Jun voiced his thoughts sternly, “Then I can go to the meeting in peace.”  
  
  
“Concerts, albums, singles, television shows, and photo shoots, ne?” Aiba proudly listed what Jun was about to say, cutting the younger man off halfway and earning him rolling eyes.  
  
  
Clearing his throat, Sho tried to get his band mates’ attention. “Well, all we need to do is make sure that Nino will go back home, right? It’s not like he will disappear forever because of this. We have to shoot for ANiShi in the next two days,” he explained the whole picture in his usual caster tone, making sure that his band mates noticed his seriousness in this case.  
  
  
“Yes, but he would not want to go back to our apartment,” Ohno replied in a weak voice. “Because I failed to remember his birthday.”  
  
  
  
“So what if you forgot his birthday? People forget, they apologize and case closed. Easy.” Jun raised his voice as he couldn't hold his anger anymore, “That brat is ridiculously lame. Upset because his boyfriend forgets his birthday? Ugh.”  
  
  
“But Leader has always forgotten Nino’s birthday since they started going out!” Aiba protested.  
  
  
All of the boys drowned into silence, before they heard someone abruptly opened their green room’s door. As they let their gaze wander to the door, they saw Nino’s personal manager: face flushed, ragged breath and definitely looking so annoyed.  
  
  
“I’ve had enough with his attitude! Here, he stayed there for these past three days. I don't know how, but you guys have to bring him out of that stupid hotel room and make him stop whining and complaining and ordering me with so many impossible things just because he’s mad at Ohno-san!”  
  
  
That was the only thing that Nino’s manager said before he left again, leaving all four members with their confusion and shock at the sudden scene.  
  
  
Jun grinned smugly as he espied what Ohno had brought from his apartment an hour ago, before he mumbled something to his friends: “I have an idea how to get that brat back to Ohno without him making a fuss.”_

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted years ago in my personal Livejournal account for a gift for a friend's birthday.


End file.
